


Giving Thanks

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [7]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: And his husband, Best kids, Cute, Dinner, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluffy, I just wanted to write something cute and soft about post COD ghosts, Keegan and Logan are happily married, Keegan is a good dad, Keegan loves his kids, Logan is a good dad, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Rorke actually died in this world, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, but especially his kids, laura and sammy are cute, lol, love my babies, soft, such sweethearts, the feds were destroyed, what else to add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Rorke died, the Federation lost, and Logan and Keegan got happily married. They adopted two orphaned children, a boy and a girl, and started their life in a nice little house away from most of the destruction.Logan helped Keegan do repairs on the house, both men scavenging parts in their free time until the house was fixed.Happy endings only exist in Fanfiction when it comes to Call of Duty.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Kudos: 4





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft, sweet, and a little late for the holiday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I just had to change the fandom, cause for some reason it said Black Ops II, but I didn't think I put that. Sorry about that guys.

* * *

  
"Keegan, I think I dried out the turkey." Logan turns to Keegan, frowning, a desperate look in his pretty blue eyes. 

Keegan comes over, pulling the turkey out to check on it. "It's not dried, don't worry. The skin is just a little crispy." He sets it on the bar with the rest of the food, brushing his hands off on his pants. "Kids! It's done!" 

Two kids, a blond haired boy and a brunette girl come running from the livingroom, wrestling as they make it into the dining room.

The two take their seats at the table, waiting patiently. 

"Laura, sweetheart, would you help daddy get a plate for Sammy?" Logan asks, setting glasses around the table.

Laura runs to Keegan, holding up two plates. "Here daddy." She says, smiling brightly. 

Keegan grins back, pausing to frown. "Where's your tooth?" 

Laura smiles wider. "It fell out! I put it under my pillow, and now the tooth fairy is gonna pay me!" 

Keegan chuckles, filling her and Sammy's plates. "Oh yeah? How much did she pay you last year?" 

Laura takes Sammy's plate to him, setting her own plate down across from him. "Last year I got five bucks for a molar, this is one of my main teeth. I'm hoping for ten!" She smiles again, taking her seat. 

Keegan laughs, filling Logan's plate and then his own. "Here babe." He says, passing off Logan's plate. 

Logan takes his seat at one end of the table, filling the kid's glasses with raspberry ginger ale, and his own with strawberry wine. "Your whiskey is in the freezer." 

Keegan thanks him, grabbing the bottle on his way to the table. "Alright kiddos, ready to eat?" 

Sammy smiles, the five year old twitching his fingers in anticipation. 

Laura holds out her hands, kicking her legs as she waits. "Can I say Grace?" Her wide eyes sparkle with a childish excitement only a seven year old could have. 

"Sure, sweetie. Sammy, take my hand, and you take daddy's." They all hold hands, looking around at each other and Laura takes in a deep breath. 

"Thank you Lord for this awesome meal you have given us, as well as my little brother and cool dad's. No one else in my class has two dad's, so I get to brag all the time, and it's awesome!" Logan and Keegan share a chuckle, and a soft glance. "Also, please make the tooth fairy give me ten dollars. I've been really good, and it was a special tooth! Thank you for everything you've done, Amen!" 

"Amen." They all say, digging in. 

"That was very lovely, Laura." Logan says, patting her hand. 

"Thanks daddy." She shoves a forkful of turnip into her mouth, making a face as she chews. "Do I have to eat it?" She asks, mouth still full. 

"Just finish that bite, and you won't have to eat any more, okay? At least you tried it." 

"I don't like carrots." Sammy tries, hiding his grin. 

Logan looks to Keegan, laughing softly. "I don't think so kiddo, you already don't eat squash, eat your carrots. They're good for you eyes." 

Sammy frowns. "But I don't wanna!" He crosses his arms, frowning. 

Keegan reaches his hand over, resting it on Sammy's shoulder. "Hey, daddy made dessert, pumpkin and apple pie, your favorites? You can't have any if you don't eat your carrots." He looks to the freezer and back to Sammy. "There's ice cream too." 

Sammy sits up, shoving carrots in his mouth. 

"Good boy, Sammy." Keegan chuckles, brushing Sammy's blond locks from his eyes. 

"I want that pie." He mumbles, stuffing his mouth. 

"Well you won't get any if you get yourself sick, slow down buddy." 

He nods, chewing slower, occasionally sipping his soda. 

"So...how's everything on your end?" Logan asks, sipping his wine. 

"It's... going." Keegan answers. "Merrick is being his usual self, but things have been rather calm as of late. Everything is working out though, surprisingly." 

Logan nods. "Wonder how things would've turned out had we not defeated the Federation, and killed Rorke." 

Keegan sets his fork down. "Let's not think about those things, okay? We're safe here. We have a lovely home that only required a few repairs when we found it. I don't have to go all over the country anymore, and we have a family, together. We're okay." He says, smiling softly. 

"You're right." Logan answers. "Sorry." 

"Don't be." He fills his glass with whiskey. "Let's just be positive, yeah?" 

Logan smiles. 

Laura scoops the rest of her turnip onto Logan's plate, stealing some squash from Keegan when he isn't looking. 

"Daddy, can I have more stuffing?" Sammy asks, not done with his potatoes. 

"Hmm..can you take a couple more bites of your potatoes?" Keegan asks, tilting his head. 

Sammy looks up at him, back down at his plate and then back at Keegan. "You promise I'll get stuffing?" 

Keegan holds out his pinky. "I pinky promise." 

Sammy grins widely, looping his pinky in his father's before returning to his potatoes. 

"And Merrick said you wouldn't be a good father." Keegan looks up at Logan. 

"Merrick is an idiot." 

Logan snorts, covering his mouth as he laughs. "You can say that again." 

They continue their meal, Sammy getting more stuffing once he's finished his potatoes. 

Laura finishes first, whining about a full stomach. "You can go watch a movie, if you want, let your stomach settle so you can have dessert later?" Logan asks, rubbing her shoulder. 

She nods, taking care of her plate before heading to the livingroom. 

"I'm..I'm done too!" Sammy says, trying to hide the last little bit of his stuffing under his napkin. 

"Okay, go take care of your plate and watch a movie." Keegan sends him off, taking another sip of whiskey. 

Logan watches him leave, waiting for the sound of the t.v turning on before facing Keegan. "Is everything really okay?" 

Keegan nods. "Yeah, everything is good. I don't have to go anywhere for a while. I can spend more time here, with you and the kids." 

Logan smiles. He stands, taking his plate with him as he takes Sammy's seat. "Good." He leans forward, kissing Keegan. "Cause I'm tired of being alone at night." 

Keegan rests his hand on Logan's nape, pulling the man closer. "I won't be leaving for a good while. You're stuck with me." They kiss, a slow, gentle kiss which leaves them both smiling. 

"Can you make love to me tonight?" Logan asks, breathing in Keegan's scent. 

"If the kids don't interrupt us again." They both laugh, remembering the other night when Laura had barged in due to a nightmare, not noticing her dad on his knees in front of Keegan. 

"Maybe we can just sleep, then? Make love another night, maybe when we make Hesh babysit?" 

They both share another laugh. "Maybe." Keegan says breathing in Logan's cologne. "Or maybe we can give them something warm when their stomachs have settled. Hot cocoa, and a bath." 

Logan nods. "Sounds good to me." They finish their food. Logan does the dishes while Keegan disenfects the tub. 

"Who wants to go first?" He asks, resting his hands on his hips.

Laura stands, skipping over. "I'll go first. Can I take a shower tonight? I know how, daddy showed me." 

Keegan nods. "Okay, remember, wash your hair really well, okay? Last time you still had conditioner in your hair." 

She smiles. "Okay daddy!" She races away, leaving Sammy with his dad. 

"Hey kiddo, want daddy to give you a bath?" 

Sammy moves into Keegan's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Yes." He murmurs, blinking his eyes slowly. 

"You tired buddy?" 

Sammy nods, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"Well, Laura shouldn't be long, and then we'll get a bath, yeah?" 

Sammy nods. 

Logan walks in, four cups of hot cocoa in a tray. 

"Want some hot cocoa?" 

Sammy looks to his other dad, smiling. "Yes please!" He moves to the couch, sipping his hot cocoa. 

"Here, daddy." Logan hands Keegan his, winking at him. 

"Don't tease me." He groans, his usual low voice even lower, and deeper. 

Logan smirks, teasingly moving his wedding band up and down his finger. 

"Knock it off." Keegan orders, taking a large gulp of hot cocoa before setting his cup down. He takes Logan's and sets it with his, stepping forward, pushing Logan's back into the wall. He leans close, putting his hands on either side of Logan's head. "Don't be naughty." He breathes, brushing his lips along Logan's jaw. 

"Ew! Gross!" Sammy cries, covering his face with a pillow. 

"Sorry, Sammy." Logan apologises, lightly pushing at Keegan's chest. "Laura should be done by now, go take a bath, okay baby?" 

Sammy leaves with his father, holding his hand as they walk up the stairs. 

Logan returns to the kitchen, putting everything away and tidying up, wiping down the table and counters. 

"Hot cocoa!" Laura cries from the livingroom. "Which one is mine?"

"The Santa Claus cup." 

"Sweet!" She comes running in, plopping herself at the bar to drink her cocoa. "Can I have more marshmallows?" 

Logan nods, grabbing the bag to toss a few large marshmallows into her cup. "You ready for bed?" 

She nods, kicking her legs. "Yeah, just have to brush my teeth. Did you see the PJs daddy bought me?" She stands, twirling in her long sleeved shirt and pants. "They're Spongebob!" 

Logan laughs. "I see that, they look good!" 

She hums happily. "Sammy has Cars." She says, finishing her hot cocoa. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth in the other bathroom, thank you for the hot cocoa!" She runs off, leaving Logan with her cup. 

He washes it quickly, grabbing his own to finish and wash. 

Keegan comes back downstairs with Sammy in his arms. "Here you go." He hands Sammy his drink, grabbing his own. 

They meet Logan in the kitchen, Sammy still in Keegan's arm until he sets him on the bar. 

"Bedtime yet?" He asks, burying his nose in the back of Logan's neck. 

"Almost." He laughs. "Sammy needs to brush his teeth." 

Keegan groans, hiding his smile in Logan's shoulder. 

"You couldn't have told me that before I came downstairs?" 

Logan swats Keegan's ass playfully. "You should know this by now." 

Keegan lifts his hands. "I know, I know. Alright kiddo, let's go brush our teeth." He picks sammy up, throwing him over his shoulder as he heads up the stairs. 

"Daddy no! Haha, I'm gonna fall!" He cries out, laughing as Keegan tickles him. 

Laura appears when they disappear, baring her white teeth. 

"Good job sweetie. Ready to go to bed?" She nods, running up the stairs with Logan on her heels. 

She bursts through her door, flopping onto her purple bedding excitedly. "Tomorrow, can you and daddy take us to the park? I miss the swing sets." 

Logan nods. "We should be able to." He tucks her in, setting her favorite one eyed teddy bear in her arms. "Sweet dreams baby, daddy will be in shortly to say goodnight, okay? Love you." He leans over, kissing her forehead.

"Why do we have to go to bed right after dinner?" She asks, keeping him there a little longer. 

He chuckles. "Well, for one, I'm a mess and I cooked way too late, so it's my fault we ate at seven thirty instead of four. Also, turkey has stuff in it that makes you tired." 

Laura hums. "On Christmas, can we stay up late?" 

Logan nods. "Of course, now get some sleep, okay? Goodnight baby." He kisses her temple, shutting off her light and turning on her nightlight as he leaves. 

Sammy drags Keegan into the room beside Laura's. "Tuck me in! Tuck me in!" He demands. 

"Hold on, hold on. Inpatient much? Just like your father." Logan steps in, smiling when Keegan starts tickling him. 

"No..daddy stop! Not again! Noo!!" He wriggles around the bed, covering his belly. 

Finally Keegan stops, panting softly. "Love you kiddo." He kisses Sammy's forehead. "Here, cuddle with Mr. Giggles." He hands Sammy his purple dinosaur plushie, smiling warmly when he cuddles it closer. 

"Thank you daddy." He curls up in his pillows and blankets, drifting off into sleep. 

Logan moves quietly, placing a light kiss to Sammy's temple. "Laura's waiting for you." He whispers, following Keegan out the door. 

Keegan moves quietly as well, whispering goodnight before kissing her. 

They close the doors, leaving a small crack. 

"Ready for bed?" Keegan asks, wrapping his arm around Logan. 

"Yeah, I am." He yawns, moving closer to Keegan. "Can you tuck me in?" 

Keegan laughs, opening their door. "Sure thing." They both quickly undress, taking a shower together in the master bath. 

When they're done, Logan slips on a pair of boxer briefs, handing Keegan his own. 

Keegan chuckles as he slips them on. 

"In case they come in during the night. Makes things easier." He crawls onto his side of the bed, waiting for Keegan to join him before practically crawling on top of him. He rests his head on Keegan's chest, smiling happily when Keegan wraps his arms around him. 

"Tonight was wonderful, thank you, Logan." 

Logan smiles drowsily. "Thank you for being here. We really did miss you." He places a kiss to Keegan's chest. "Especially Sammy. He hates when you leave." 

Keegan sighs. "I know. I talked with Merrick, he thinks they might let me retire." 

Logan looks up. "Really?" 

"Yeah." He answers, rubbing circles with his thumb along Logan's spine. 

"That's great, isn't it?" 

Keegan meets Logan's concerned stare. "It'll be a change, and may suck at first, but I think it'll be a much needed thing." He kisses Logan, letting his lips linger before pulling back. 

"It'll be nice having you around more. They listen better when you're here." 

Keegan chuckles. "I'm they're dad." 

Logan swats his chest, laughing warmly. "Asshole." He teases, receiving another kiss. 

"Keegan? Keegan no! Aha!" He pushes against Keegan's chest as he rolls on top of him, grinding their hips together as he tickles Logan's sides. "No stop! Aha! I can't breathe! Ah!" He covers his mouth, trying to be quiet. "You're gonna wake the kids!" He hisses, still laughing when Keegan stops. 

He curls back into the older man's side, smiling happily. 

"I love you Keegan, and the two beautiful kids we've raised." 

Keegan hums, kissing the top of Logan's head. "I love them so much." Logan meets Keegan's warm, happy gaze, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, too, kid." 

Logan smiles at the old nickname. "It's nice to be a family." He reaches over, messing with Keegan's wedding band. 

"Yeah, it's nice to belong to people." 

Logan snuggles closer to Keegan, breathing in his scent as he smiles happily. 

"Goodnight, Keegan."

Keegan smiles, a warmth he hasn't felt in a long time washing over him. "Goodnight, Logan." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? It would mean so much to me!


End file.
